Innkeeper Chronicles series
Innkeeper Chronicles series , also known as the Dina Demille series by Ilona Andrews, Author of the Kate Daniels series and The Edge Series. — Book #3.5 is currently serialized and free to read HERE! Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / SciFi blendeded Series Description or Overview On the outside, Dina Demille is the epitome of normal. She runs a quaint Victorian Bed and Breakfast in a small Texas town, owns a Shih Tzu named Beast, and is a perfect neighbor, whose biggest problem should be what to serve her guests for breakfast. But Dina is…different: Her broom is a deadly weapon; her Inn is magic and thinks for itself. Meant to be a lodging for otherworldly visitors, the only permanent guest is a retired Galactic aristocrat who can’t leave the grounds because she’s responsible for the deaths of millions and someone might shoot her on sight. Under the circumstances, “normal” is a bit of a stretch for Dina. And now, something with wicked claws and deepwater teeth has begun to hunt at night….Feeling responsible for her neighbors, Dina decides to get involved. Before long, she has to juggle dealing with the annoyingly attractive, ex-military, new neighbor, Sean Evans—an alpha-strain werewolf—and the equally arresting cosmic vampire soldier, Arland, while trying to keep her inn and its guests safe. But the enemy she’s facing is unlike anything she’s ever encountered before. It’s smart, vicious, and lethal, and putting herself between this creature and her neighbors might just cost her everything. ~ Clean Sweep (Excerpt) Lead's Species *Witch or mage-like (though not called that) Primary Supe *Magic Inn What Sets it Apart *Mgic Inn, humor Narrative Type and Narrators *First perso narrative told by Dina Demille. Books in Series Innkeeper Chronicles series: # Clean Sweep (Dec 20 2013) ~ Excerpts # Sweep in Peace (unknown) ~ Book #2 serial posting for free Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Other Series by Author onsite * Kate Daniels series * Edge Series, The * Alphas series (series in limbo) * Hidden Legacy series * Ilona Andrews World Building Setting small Texas town Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Supe: Alpha-strain werewolves, armored vampires, magical broom opens dimensions, magical-sentient B&B Inns, guests from other planets & dimensions, alien supernaturals, ✥ SciFi: Aliens, alien invasions, inter-galactic wars, programmable viruses that can alter entire species Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Dina runs a sentient Bed & Breakfast (a B&B that can connect with it’s Innkeeper, and rearrange itself to better suit her wishes) whose guests are exclusively A-L-I-E-N-S and creatures from parallel dimensions. Dina can wave her magical broom and open Stargate-like portals to other worlds. ~ Rabid Reads ✥ Dina is an innkeeper with magical abilities who runs an unusual bed and breakfast. Apparently innkeepers of this world, which is very similar to the Earth of our time but with some additions have some unusual duties and responsibilities and can do interesting things. These Inns apparently exist in the several dimensions/realities at the same time and serve as Gateways to earth for the guests from other galaxies/worlds. Innkeepers’ first loyalties are to their guests and Inns and if I understood correctly more often than not they are neutral to everything else around them as long as it does not threaten their guests. But I am guessing that in the rare circumstances they can decide that neutrality be damned and join the fight as Dina did. ~ Dear Author ✥ Innkeepers are neutral parties who play host to all manner of guests and have a magical link to the inns they guard/live in. These aren’t your typical inns: they take in guests from across the galaxies, resulting in some very interesting moments. Dina, for example, has one permanent guest, Her Grace Caldenia ka ret Magren, a delightful older lady with a taste for Funyons and flesh who resides at the inn to avoid bounty hunters and galactic persecution. And Her Grace is only one of the interesting characters we meet in Ckean Sweep: there are also vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings. And the writers definitely make these species stand out from others in the genre. Werewolves, for example, were genetically engineered on a different planet and vampires are also extraterrestrials whose behaviours make humans believe they are undead. They also have a very unique reaction to caffeine! There are associations and rankings for these inns, just like regular accommodations. Dina’s a new Innkeeper and her inn had been neglected for some time so she’s got the uphill battle in terms of reputation. An inn needs a strong reputation to attract guests, after all, and Gertrude Hunt (Dina’s Inn) had been hibernating long enough to fall into disrepair. That, combined with Dina’s newbie status, means that Gertrude Hunt only has two stars, and can’t afford to lose any. Innkeepers have magic but their abilities are strongest at their inns and they weaken considerably off the grounds, which makes sense given that they are innkeepers. ~ Tynga's Reviews Protagonist Dina is determined to face the unknown creature menacing Red Deer, Texas, even if it means venturing off inn grounds. And this is one of Dina’s most endearing qualities: her strong sense of right and wrong, even when it puts her at risk. She’s also clever, brave, and determined, traits characteristic of an Andrews’ heroine. The men in Clean Sweep are also well developed. Sean, the werewolf, is a Bad Boy through and through while Arland, a vampire, is more of a gentlemanly rogue. ~ Tynga's Reviews Sidekick Name: — What: — Sidekick-to: — About: — Book First Seen In: Characters Chart Reference for filling out: Inkeeper Chronicles Character Guide | Wicked Scribes To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Author Ilona Andrews * Website: ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Sci-Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy, Urban Paranormal Romance Bio: Ilona Andrews is the pseudonym for a husband-and-wife writing team. Ilona is a native-born Russian and Gordon is a former communications sergeant in the U.S. Army. Contrary to popular belief, Gordon was never an intelligence officer with a license to kill, and Ilona was never the mysterious Russian spy who seduced him. They met in college, in English Composition 101, where Ilona got a better grade. (Gordon is still sore about that.) Gordon and Ilona currently reside in Texas with their two children, and many dogs and cats. They have co-authored two series, the bestselling urban fantasy of Kate Daniels and romantic urban fantasy of The Edge. ~ Ilona Andrews - FF and Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: none listed Publishing Information * Publisher: Samhain Publishing, NYLA * Author Page: * Bk-1: eBook, 42 pages, Pub: June 2nd 2009—ISBN: 1605045748 * Bk-2: ebook, 96 pages, Pub: Sept 16th 2011—ISBN: 0983954615 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Clean Sweep: On the outside, Dina Demille is the epitome of normal. She runs a quaint Victorian Bed and Breakfast in a small Texas town, owns a Shih Tzu named Beast, and is a perfect neighbor, whose biggest problem should be what to serve her guests for breakfast. But Dina is…different: Her broom is a deadly weapon; her Inn is magic and thinks for itself. Meant to be a lodging for otherworldly visitors, the only permanent guest is a retired Galactic aristocrat who can’t leave the grounds because she’s responsible for the deaths of millions and someone might shoot her on sight. Under the circumstances, “normal” is a bit of a stretch for Dina. And now, something with wicked claws and deepwater teeth has begun to hunt at night….Feeling responsible for her neighbors, Dina decides to get involved. Before long, she has to juggle dealing with the annoyingly attractive, ex-military, new neighbor, Sean Evans—an alpha-strain werewolf—and the equally arresting cosmic vampire soldier, Arland, while trying to keep her inn and its guests safe. But the enemy she’s facing is unlike anything she’s ever encountered before. It’s smart, vicious, and lethal, and putting herself between this creature and her neighbors might just cost her everything. ~ The Book Maven ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Sweep in Peace: Book #2 serial posting for free First Sentences # Clean Sweep (Dec 20 2013) — Brutus was dead. # Sweep in Peace (unknown) — Some visitors from out of state were convinced that Texas was a dry rolling plain studded with longhorn cattle, oil derricks, and an occasional cowboy in a huge hat. # One Fell Sweep(Dec 20, 2016) - Quotes Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Quotes (Author of Magic Bites) Hopestar (talk) : I’d wanted him to handle it because I hadn’t wanted to break my neutrality and he was uniquely suited to killing things. But now that ship had sailed, and given his attitude, I was better off without his so-called help. I leaned forward so we were eye to eye. “It’s being handled. Your involvement isn’t necessary. You’re free to continue on your serial urination spree.” : “I don’t think so.” : “Sean! Go. Away.” : He locked his jaw. “I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but I’m not leaving until I get it sorted out.” : Of all the rude, arrogant morons… “Is that so?” : “Yes. You will show that thing to me and from now on, I will deal with them.” : I opened my eyes really wide and fluttered my eyelashes at him. “I’m sorry, I must’ve missed your coronation ceremony. Silly me.” : “Dina!” : Ha! He remembered my name. I waved my fingers in the direction of the door. “Shoo. Leave, and don’t slam the door on your way out.” : He planted himself, arms crossed, muscles bulging. “Make me.” : He didn’t deserve a warning, but I gave him one anyway. “I’ve had about enough. I’m serious, Sean. Leave or there will be consequences.” : “Give me your best shot.” : Fine. “Your welcome is withdrawn.” : Magic smashed into Sean. He went airborne. The side door swung open just in time and he flew through it and into the orchard. The orchard was a safer bet. The bulk of the house shielded it from the passersby and traffic, which would hopefully let us avoid pain-in-the-butt questions. : I heard a solid thud, then got up, and looked out through the open door. Beast joined me. : Sean lay unmoving on the grass. Ouches. : I glanced at Beast. “I did warn him.” ~ Books, life, & wine Read Alikes (similar elements) * Keeper Chronicles series * Harper Connelly series * Jane True series * Spellcrackers.com series * See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia Notes The Innkeeper Chronicles began as a fun and free serialized release on Ilona Andrews’ blog, but it has grown into a bit more. The first part of the story has been released in an e-format book called. Clean Sweep, Book one, was released as a complete eBook on December 2, 2013, and in print on December 20, 2013. ~ Innkeeper Chronicles | Wicked Scribes See Also * The Edge Series * Kate Daniels series * Alphas series * Hidden Legacy series * Ilona Andrews * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites * Category links at bottom of pag External References Books: *Innkeeper Chronicles — Free Fiction from Ilona Andrews ~ Author's site *Innkeeper Chronicles series by Ilona Andrews ~ Goodreads *Ilona Andrews ~ FF *Dina Demille (aka Innkeeper series) - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Ilona Gordon - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Andrew Gordon - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Innkeeper Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Clean Sweep series by Ilona Andrews ~ FictFact *‎Wicked Scribe - Ilona Andrews Excerpts and Freebies: *Innkeeper Chronicles — Free Fiction from Ilona Andrews ~ Author's site The World, Characters, etc: *'Inkeeper Chronicles Character Guide | Wicked Scribes' *Innkeeper Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari, has character lists: each book Reviews: *REVIEW: Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews | Dear Author *Review: Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews | Rabid Reads *Review: Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews | That's What I'm Talking About... *Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Faction *Clean Sweep Audiobook by Ilona Andrews (review) *Clean Sweep Ilona Andrews *Review: Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews - Fiction Vixen *Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews | Tynga's Reviews *Review: Clean Sweep #1 by Ilona Andrews | books, life, & wine *Touch the Night: Review: Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews *Review: Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews | The Book Maven *Book Review: Clean Sweep (Innkeeper Chronicles #1) by Ilona Andrews | I Smell Sheep *The Qwillery: Review: Clean Sweep by Ilona Andrews *The Nocturnal Library: Review: Clean Sweep (Innkeeper Chronicles, #1) Author: *ILONA ANDREWS — #1 New York Times Bestselling Author *Kate Daniels series by Ilona Andrews ~ GR *Ilona Andrews - Wikipedia *Ilona Andrews Author Page ~ Shelfari Forum: *Ilona Andrews - Index~ Author's Forum *Discussion: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews | Fantasy Cafe | *ilona andrews - Fan Forum - Threads Tagged with ilona andrews Community and Fan Sites: *Ilona Andrews - Index ~ Author's Forum *(7) Ilona Andrews~ facebook *(3) Kate Daniels by Ilona Andrews *Ilona Andrews (ilona_andrews) on Twitter *Goodreads | Ilona Andrews Fans Group (725 Members) Gallery of Book Covers Clean Sweep (Innkeeper Chronicles -1) by Ilona Andrews.jpg|1. Clean Sweep (Dec 2013—Innkeeper Chronicles) by Ilona Andrews ~ Excerpt|link=http://demo.ilona-andrews.com/clean-sweep-book-1/ Sweep in Peace (Innkeeper Chronicles #2) by Ilona Andrews.jpg|2. Sweep in Peace (—Innkeeper Chronicles series) by Ilona Andrews ~ serial posting of chapters|link=http://demo.ilona-andrews.com/category/sweep-in-peace/ Category:Witches as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Aliens Category:Magic Weapons Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users Category:SciFi-Urban Fantasy Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma Category:Light UF Category:Series Category:Female Lead